Random copolymers of propylene are especially suitable for pressure pipe applications for hot and cold water, as well as for industrial pipes, since the random copolymers have inter alia good creep resistance.
In such pressure pipe applications the pipe must also meet the requirements set for other mechanical properties like sufficient impact strength and pressure resistance. However, it is well known that increasing one of the impact and pressure resistance properties normally sacrifices the other.
Accordingly, for instance random copolymers of propylene can have limitations in certain pressure pipe applications.
EP2067798 of Borealis discloses a nucleated polypropylene composition for pipe, comprising green pigment. The polypropylene can be a homo propylene polymer, random propylene polymer or a heterophasic propylene polymer. The polypropylene polymer is not defined in details.
To meet the increasing demands in end use applications, there is a continuous need for further polypropylene copolymer compositions with an improved balance of impact and pressure resistance.